Jahrmarkt
by BMIK
Summary: Kadaj, Loz und Yazoo haben eine '2. Chance' bekommen und lernen die UnFreuden des menschlichen Lebens kennen...
1. Chapter 1

„Oh, oh guck mal da!" Loz grabschte aufgeregt nach Kadajs Arm und zerrte den Jüngeren zu einem bunten Stand, der mit riesigen Plüschtieren, Luftballons und diversen Kinderspielzeugen vollgestopft war. Ein riesiges neongelbes Schild verkündete das ein Los 3 Gil und 5 Lose nur 12 Gil kosten sollten, aus den riesigen Lautsprechern dröhnte der Bass irgendeines Schlagers , der sich mit den Liedern aus hundert anderen Ständen vermischte.

„Können wir nicht Lose kaufen?" brüllte der Älteste seinem Bruder ins Ohr, der ihn trotzdem kaum verstand und eigentlich auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, die kollidierenden Autoscooter gegenüber zu beobachten. Das sah spaßig aus und man konnte bestimmt eine Menge Kinder zum heulen bringen wenn man sie rammte...

„Ich will das da." entschied Kadaj also und verschränkte gebieterisch die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber... Ich will den rosa Elefanten..." Loz deutete hilflos auf ein Plüschmonster in pink das groß als 'Hauptgewinn' ausgeschrieben war.

Kadaj folgte seiner Geste mit den Augen und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was willst du mit NOCH so einem Vieh?! Dein Zimmer quillt über mit dem Zeug, du hast kaum noch platz zum schlafen..."

Loz´s Unterlippe bebte und seine Augen röteten sich gefährlich.

„Ich will aber keins wegschmeißen, ich hab sie alle lieb! Und Fanti wird sich bestimmt gut mit Lissy und Teddy und Pummel vertragen..."

Kadaj stöhnte laut. Seit sie zurückgeschickt worden waren hatte Loz einen noch größeren Klatsch als vorher. Bei der Explosion hatte er irgendwas an den Kopf gekriegt dass sein Gehirn so irreparabel geschädigt hatte, das selbst die Blumentante es nicht mehr reparieren konnte. Jedenfalls hatten sie jetzt einen fünfjährigen Bruder am Hals, der im testosteronstrotzenden Körper eines 25 jährigen Superman steckte. Obwohl sich eigentlich nicht sehr viel zu vorher geändert hatte wenn er es recht bedachte...

Wenigstens waren er und der andere Bruder heil aus der Sache herausgekommen. Wo er gerade davon sprach...

Kadaj drehte sich suchend um und fixierte seine grünen Katzenaugen auf Yazoo der den Kopf schief gelegt hatte und gelangweilt wartete.

„Hey, Yazoo, was meinst du, losen oder nervige Bälger über den Haufen fahren?"

Er schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln und sein Ton machte klar dass sich der andere gefälligst auf seine Seite zu schlagen hatte, aber Yazoo zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und würdigte keine der beiden Attraktionen eines Blickes. Kadajs Lächeln verschwand und machte einem frustrierten Ausdruck platz.

„Mit dem ist das doof, er verdirbt den ganzen Spaß..." murmelte Loz in sein linkes Ohr und betrachtete Yazoo missmutig. Wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht...

Diesmal hatte es der dumme heulsusige Bruder auf den Punkt gebracht, die stoische Ignoranz des mittleren machte den Zauber des Jahrmarktes gnadenlos nieder. Yazoo konnte sich aber auch für gar nichts begeistern.

„Wir müssen ihn irgendwie los werden." grummelte der Jüngste und Loz nickte zustimmend.

Also setzte Kadaj ein gefaktes fröhliches Grinsen auf und legte seine ganze Überzeugungskraft in seine nächsten Worte.

„Ah, Yazzy was hälst du davon wenn wir uns trennen, eh? Dann musst du nicht die ganze Zeit hinter uns her rennen und kannst dich mal so richtig austoben, was?"

Der angesprochene legte den Kopf ein wenig schiefer und hob eine Augenbraue. Loz kicherte hysterisch und zwinkerte Kadaj extrem ‚verschwörerisch' zu.

Der Jüngste verleierte die Augen, widerstand dem Drang sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn zu kloppen und sah den Langhaarigen etwas ungeduldig an.

„Hn" machte der, drehte sich um und entfernte sich mit wehendem Mantel.

Kadaj grinste zufrieden und schleifte den nun heulenden Loz zum Autoscooter.

---------

Yazoo schritt die Gassen zwischen den Buden ab und suchte nach einem Ort an dem es ruhig war. Mittlerweile kamen ihm Zweifel ob es diesen Platz hier überhaupt gab, wohin er auch ging blinkten ihm bunte Lichter und Reklame entgegen. Leute übertönten mit ihren euphorischen Schreien die ohrenbetäubende Musik und eine ‚Attraktion' jagte die nächste. Kreischende Kinder mit Zuckerwatte verschmierten Mündern rauschten an ihm vorbei, dicht gefolgt von den verzweifelten dazugehörigen Eltern, die alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatten sie wieder einzufangen.

Ob wohl jemand merkte wenn eins fehlte...?

‚Denk nicht mal dran Freundchen...' ertönte die kätschige mahnende Stimme der pinken Blumentriene in seinem Kopf.

Yazoo fasste sich unwillkürlich an die Schläfen und massierte sie abwesend. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen. Nicht nur wegen der lauten Geräusche und vielen Menschen, nein, da war auch noch diese lästige Frau, die sie aus der grünen Suppe, die sie so großspurig als ‚Lebensstrom' bezeichnete, überwachte.

Diese furchtbare Person hatte ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können.

In besagtem Lebensstrom war er zufrieden gewesen, wirklich. Über Mutters Verrat war er schnell hinweggekommen, irgendwie hatte er ihren Versprechungen schon immer skeptisch gegenüber gestanden, aber da er gerade sowieso nichts anderes zu tun gehabt hatte, war ‚Reunion' ein genauso guter Zeitvertreib gewesen wie jeder andere auch. Wenigstens hatte er ein paar dieser nervtötenden Humanoiden über den Haufen schießen können...

Wie auch immer, nach seinem Ableben war er jedenfalls Teil dieses Lebensstroms geworden und alles war fein gewesen. Er hatte sich wohl gefühlt, trieb vor sich hin, niemand belästigte ihn, er musste mit niemandem reden und war ganz alleine. Der Idealzustand also und alles war wirklich gut.

Bis SIE aufgetaucht war um ihm eine ‚2. Chance' aufzudrängeln.

SIE hatte ihn mit ihrem dümmlichen Grienen aus seinem glücklichen Zustand brutalst herausgerissen und feierlich verkündet, dass er und seine Brüder zurück geschickt werden würden um noch mal ganz von vorne anzufangen.

Sie sollten jetzt lernen, ‚gute Menschen' zu werden und damit auch nichts schief ging würde diese... FRAU sie auf Schritt und Tritt kontrollieren.

Jetzt stand er WIEDER hier, mit einem pubertierenden cholerischen Gör und einem minderbemittelten Muskelprotz und sollte lernen ‚glücklich' zu werden!

Es war so... ermüdend und frustrierend.

Jetzt musste er sich wieder mit diesen lästigen Leuten auseinander setzten und sollte dabei auch noch NETT und FREUNDLICH sein!

Das wäre noch gar nicht mal so das Problem gewesen, Yazoo hatte die Eigenschaft, jeden und alles um sich herum auszublenden und zu ignorieren perfektioniert, wenn nötig konnte er sogar sehr angenehm und charmant sein. Eines seiner großen Talente war das Schauspielern und Manipulieren.

Aber das reichte der Blumentriene nicht, NEIN, sie wollte auch noch dass er sich gut dabei fühlen musste wenn er mit Nachbars Wuffi übers Wetter plauderte. Und zum Ausgleich und zur Entspannung durfte er nicht mal mehr rumfoltern!

_Das_ und kämpfen (natürlich mit dem Ziel den Gegner einen qualvollen Tod sterben zu lassen...) war nun verboten weil nämlich ‚gute Menschen' so etwas nicht taten.

‚Gute Menschen' rissen Unkraut aus der Erde (SIE hatte das als ‚Blumenpflücken' bezeichnet) pflanzten Bäume, kauften nur Freilandeier, halfen alten Omas über die Straße statt sie platt zu fahren, vergnügten sich auf Jahrmärkten...

Yazoo fand hier gar nichts ‚vergnüglich' oder ‚spaßig'. Es war unnachvollziehbar, warum Leute ihr Geld zum Fenster rausschmissen um sich in Geräten wie ‚Roll Over' dreimal um die eigene Achse drehen zu lassen.

Er wollte nur weg. Er verabscheute Menschen, vor allem wenn sie im Rudel auftraten und ihn mit ihrer ‚Euphorie' an den Rand einer Migräne trieben.

Er liebte Stille. Davon gab es hier nicht den kleinsten Hauch. Aber noch gab er nicht auf. Er würde weiterlaufen. Irgendwann musste dieser Rummel ja mal zu Ende sein.

Dann würde er sich ins weiche Gras setzten, in die Sterne sehen und sich in allen Einzelheiten ausmalen wie er diese Aerisfrau nach allen Regeln der Folterkunst auseinander nehmen würde. Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Lippen und abwesendem Blick setzte er seinen Weg unbeirrt weiter fort.

----------------

Aeris saß in ihrem Blumenfeld und schaute mit einer Chipstüte in der Hand auf den großen Monitor der wie von Geisterhand über der Wiese schwebte. Gerade beobachtete sie, wie Loz in Tränen ausbrach und noch mal 50 Lose kaufte. Kadaj stand daneben und ließ sich von einer aufgebrachten Mutter beschimpfen die ein plärrendes Kind mit großer Beule an der Hand hielt.

Das hier war besser als fernsehen. Big Brother nur für sie persönlich. Zumal der Kabelempfang hier wirklich beschissen war...

Sie knüllte die leere Tüte zusammen und warf sie auf den riesigen Müllhaufen hinter sich um sich sofort die nächste zu grabschen.

Eine wirklich gute Sache am tot sein war, dass es nichts mehr machte wenn man fetter wurde.

Sex war nicht mehr drin und einen Freund hatte sie auch nicht. Nachdem sie wie ein Pudding aufgegangen war, würde sie wohl auch keinen mehr kriegen...

Cloud, das dumme Arschloch hatte sie nun endgültig mit Tifa betrogen und ließ sich auch nicht mehr mit gelegentlichen Visionen ködern. Er hatte ihre paranormalen Annäherungsversuche auf seinen übermäßigen LSD Konsum geschoben, war clean geworden, hatte (leider) ihren Tod überwunden und wohnte jetzt mit der Barschlampe und 250 behinderten Waisenkindern auf einem Ökobauernhof in der Walachei.

Deprimiert stopfte sich Aeris ein Stück Schokotorte in den Mund.

Der einzige andere potentielle Kandidat war mal wieder damit beschäftigt, irre Pläne für seine Wiedererweckung zu schmieden, hatte sie gepfählt (langsam glaubte sie er habe das mit Absicht gemacht...) und redete sowieso immer nur von seiner Mutter oder davon wie er die Menschheit ausrotten würde. Armer versprengter Sephy...

Aber er war wenigstens noch frei, sah geil aus und seinen Ödipuskomplex hätte sie schon irgendwie in den Griff bekommen, wenn er nur nicht jedes Mal panisch die Flucht ergreifen würde wenn sie auf ihn zuwalzte...

Noch frustrierter griff sie zu einem Fünf-Kilo-Eimer Vanilleeis und aß gleich mit der Hand.

Während sie sich die kalte Creme in den Mund schaufelte wie ein Scheunendräscher, schaltete sie um und fing an zu grienen.

Da war der andere Bruder, der immer noch über den Jahrmarkt lief und irgendwie ein bisschen angepisst aussah.

Sie quietschte verzückt auf, das war ihr persönlicher Favorit. Er sah dem General am ähnlichsten und war verdammt sexy!

Leider hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er sich nicht so recht für sie hatte erwärmen können, aber mittlerweile war sie das ja gewöhnt. Durch den Fettpanzer den sie sich angefressen hatte (stolze 350 Kilo inzwischen) drang nichts mehr an sie heran, ha!

Sie schmiss den leeren Eimer zum restlichen Dreck der hinter ihr vor sich hingammelte. Zum Glück übertünchte der Blumengeruch den Verwesungsgestank.

Eine Packung Würstchen aufreißend beobachtete Aeris, wie sich Yazoo seinen Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnte und zum Ende des Jahrmarktes kam. Ärgerlich kräuselte sie die verschmierten Lippen und zog einen Schmollmund.

Wie langweilig...

Aber dann kam ihr DIE Idee.

Es war endlich mal Zeit für ein bisschen Action!

Ja, das war gut...

Die Blumentonne zoomte etwas auf den Weg nach vorne und ließ den Blick über die Rummelbesucher schweifen. Bei einer blonden Frau im schwarzen Anzug blieb sie hängen.

Perfekt.

Diese Tussi sah furchtbar zugeknöpft und bieder aus, genau das was sie gesucht hatte. Kein Mann würde es lange mit ihr aushalten. Wenn Yazoo sich ihrer erst mal erwehren musste würde er endlich erkennen was für ein zartes und liebenswertes Geschöpf Aeris war und mit fliegenden Fahnen in ihre Schwabbelarme gelaufen kommen, damit sie ihn vor diesem Mannsweib beschützte.

Mit einem feisten Grinsen richtete sie den Zeigefinger, aus dem nun ein paar Funken sprühten, auf die Frau.

„Ehne Mehne keinen abgekriegt, mach dass sich der Turk in den ersten Mann mit Silberhaaren verliebt." Bevor sie ‚hex, hex' sagen konnte, fing ihre Nase an zu jucken, sie nieste explosionsartig, sodass ein ordentlicher Rotzbrocken und ein halbzerkautes Würstchen auf die Mattscheibe klatschten. Und ihr Zeigefinger verrutschte. „Hex Hex."

Verdammte Blumenallergie.

---------------

Elena lehnte mit Rude und Reno am Tisch eines Glühweinstandes und versuchte sich seit drei Stunden an den Rothaarigen heranzuschmeißen. Aber der bekam NATÜRLICH nichts mit. Ignoranter Wichser. Er machte überhaupt KEINE Anstalten sie abschleppen zu wollen. Warum nicht, verdammt, sonst hüpfte er doch mit allem was zwei Löcher zwischen den Beinen hatte sofort in die Kiste!

Fand er sie nicht attraktiv genug oder was?! War ihr Anzug nicht sexy genug?! Dabei hatte sie ihn frisch gewaschen und extra ordentlich gebügelt! Vielleicht brauchte er nur mehr Alkohol...

So tief war sie also gesunken...

Sie musste sich schön saufen lassen...

Andererseits hatte sie seit sechs Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt und hatte es echt mal wieder nötig...

„Hey, ich bestell noch ne Runde auf mich, eh?" Sie griente den Rothaarigen mit ihrem verführerischsten Lächeln an und schwang ihre Hüften so sexy, dass sie fast den Tisch umschmiss.

„Yo, babe." Reno prostete ihr schwankend zu.

ENDLICH! Er hatte sie Babe genannt! Sie würde endlich mal wieder richtig durchgebürstet werden!

„Bist der verdammt beste Kumpel! Abgesehen von Rude hier natürlich..."

Er klopfte seinem Partner auf die Schulter und schenkte ihm einen liebevollen Blick, sodass der sonnenbebrillte Glatzkopf etwas befremdet zurückwich. Elena bestellte gleich neun Gläser hochprozentigen Grog und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Von Rudes heftigem Zurückweichen etwas aus der Bahn geworfen strauchelte der nicht mehr ganz so nüchterne Reno und fiel fast auf den Gehweg als ihn von hinten jemand anrempelte.

„Verdammter Scheiß Mann, kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinrennst? Pass besser auf mit wem du dich anlegst, yo, wir sind die allmächtigen TURKS! Yo, Rude?"

wütend fuhr der Rothaarige herum, verschränkte großkotzig die Arme vor der Brust, hob das Kinn und sah herausfordernd von oben auf den Rowdy herab der es gewagt hatte sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Unglücklicherweise sah er alles doppelt und als er nach viel Anstrengung herausgefunden hatte wie er seinen Blick fokussieren konnte, keuchte er überrascht auf. „DU!"

Yazoo blickte den extrem schielenden Turk etwas herablassend an und ein kleines böses Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Wenn er es schaffte den anderen so zu provozieren dass der ihn angriff musste er sich verteidigen. Selbst die fette Blumentante konnte nicht von ihm erwarten dass er sich zusammenschlagen ließ.

Wenn der Turk anfing musste er ja kämpfen... Wenn der Turk dabei einen schmerzhaften Tod erlitt, konnte er ja nichts dafür, selbst schuld wenn er sich mit Yazoo anlegte...

„Haben wir immer noch nicht genug, eh? _Du _willst_ mich _fertig machen?! Lachhaft..."

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und blickte den Turk provozierend an.

SOFORT lief Reno krebsrot an und fuchtelte wild mit seinem EMR.

„Na, komm doch her, Arschloch! Dich mach ich mit links und 40 Fieber fertig! HYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

Brüllend stürzte sich der Rothaarige auf den unverschämt grienenden silberhaarigen Wichser, wobei er zwei Kinder umrannte und den armen Stehtisch endgültig zum zusammenbrechen veranlasste.

Yazoo´s Lächeln würde breiter und er spannte sich. DAS würde spaßig werden.

Reno sah rot. Dieser ARROGANTE Sephiroth-abklatsch, oh er würde ihm so eins auf die Schnautze haun!

Irre kreischend und vor Vorfreude hysterisch glucksend stolperte er auf den verhassten Gegner zu, als auf einmal etwas seltsames vor sich ging.

Wo eben noch ein kleiner Scheißer stand, dessen innerstes Reno am liebsten nach außen kehren wollte, war jetzt jemand ganz anderes!

Die Schlampe war verschwunden und der Turk blieb erschrocken stehen, die Waffe noch immer erhoben. Wenige Meter vor ihm stand das schönste Wesen dass er je gesehen hatte.

Reno musterte seinen Gegenüber verblüfft von unten nach oben und von oben nach unten. Die Person stand ihm etwas seitlich zugewand, hatte Beine bis zum Himmel und einen GÖTTLICHEN Knackarsch, der sich ganz prima unter heißem, verdammt engem schwarzen Leder abzeichnete. Lange silbrig glänzende Haare wehten sanft im Wind und warfen die Lichter der Buden funkelnd zurück.

Das beste an ihnen, abgesehen davon dass sie unglaublich weich, fein und vor allem absolut splissfrei zu sein schienen, war aber, dass sie ein Gesicht einrahmten das verboten gehörte.

Weiße, samtige Alabasterhaut, die es vermutlich noch nie nötig gehabt hatte etwas von Clerasil zu hören, spannte sich straff und faltenfrei über ein perfektes gerades Näschen.

Leuchtende, schrägstehende Augen blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Die Pupillen waren wie bei einem Kätzchen zu Schlitzen verengt und das tiefe smaragdgrün wechselte um sie herum in einen sanften Goldton. Schwarze lange Wimpern umrahmten diese atemberaubenden Spiegel der Seele und machten Reno ganz wuschig. Die weichen hellen Lippen dieses Gottes waren zu einem unglaublich sexy Lächeln verzogen dass aber langsam erlosch.

Machte nichts, der Turk hörte trotzdem nicht auf zu sabbern.

Yazoo knurrte ungeduldig. Warum war der dumme Turk stehen geblieben und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen?

Reno wischte sich abwesend den Speichel vom Kinn und nahm die Waffe runter. Um den Klon herum schien alles heller zu sein, er strahlte in einem sanften Licht, kleine Sterne blinkten um ihn herum und er verströmte einen starken Blumenduft.

Die Sternchen sammelten sich plötzlich über dem Kopf des silberhaarigen und formatierten sich zu einem blinkenden Schriftzug.

‚_ICH BIN DEINE EINZIGE WAHRE GROSSE LIEBE. EINEN ANDEREN KRIEGST DU EH NICHT, ALSO KOMM UND NIMM MICH (HART UND SCHMUTZIG)_'

„Yeah..." Reno nickte zustimmend.

Die Sterne wollten schon verlöschen, als sie noch einmal aufleuchteten und sich neu anordneten.

„_ACH UND NOCH WAS: LASS DICH BLOSS NICHT VON MEINER HARTEN SCHALE ABSCHRECKEN, EIGENTLICH KUSCHEL ICH GERNE..._"

„Hu? Was ist mit hart und schmutzig?" fragte der Turk irritiert und schielte enttäuscht in die Luft über Yazoo.

Rude trug daraufhin das Tablett mit den unangetasteten Gläsern wieder zurück. Sein Partner hatte OFFENSICHTLICH mehr als genug...

„ÄH... ACH VERDAMMTER SCHEISS; HÖR AUF DUMME FRAGEN ZU STELLEN UND MACH MICH ENDLICH AN!"

„Yo; is ja gut, werden wir mal nicht itzig hier. Etwas mehr Respekt oder du kriegst die Rache der ALLMÄCHTIGEN Turks zu spüren, yo!_"_

Zur Untermauerung schüttelte der Turk drohend mit der Faust und warf den Sternchen giftige Blicke zu.

„_NA KLAR..._" Es blinkte ein letztes mal, unangemessen spöttisch wie Reno fand, dann war die Schrift verschwunden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich eine kleine Menschenmenge um sie versammelt und betrachtete belustigt den schwer schielenden Rothaarigen der die Luft beschimpfte. Offenbar hielten sie das für eine einstudierte Showeinlage.

Elena war sich nicht mehr sicher ob sie es SO nötig hatte und Rude versteckte sich dezent hinter einem Prospekt.

„Was ist jetzt?" Yazoo hatte langsam die Faxen dicke. Reno blinzelte überrascht und senkte ENDLICH den Blick von über seinem Kopf wieder auf ihn.

Dann erschien ein sehr seltsames Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, dass der Turk selbst für gewinnend hielt.

Lässig platzierte er den EMR auf seiner Schulter, steckte die andere Hand locker in die Tasche und schlenderte langsam auf den Silberhaarigen zu.

„Yo, ich hab nachgedacht."

„Ach." kam es sehr skeptisch zurück.

„Yo, warum vergessen wir nicht einfach den ganzen Scheiß der zwischen uns gelaufen ist, yo? Dieses ganze Rumgeprügel, das ist doch alles Schnee von gestern...Reno der allmächtige Turk vergibt dir großzügig."

Feierlich hob er zwei Finger und fuchtelte damit ein paar Meter vor Yazoo herum.

Yazoo´s Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür dass er kurz vorm explodieren stand. Das durfte nicht wahr sein... Der Turk versaute auch alles! War der Kerl denn zu GARNICHTS zu gebrauchen?! Aber noch gab er nicht auf, so leicht würde der Rothaarige nicht davon kommen!

„So? Ich bestehe aber darauf."

Der Turk blieb stehen und hakte unsicher nach.

„Du willst WIRKLICH dass ich dich fertig mache?"

„Ja."

„ECHT JETZT?" quäkte der rothaarige begeistert und nahm die Waffe von der Schulter.

„Ja!"

„Wow, du glaubst gar nicht wie glücklich du mich damit machst." Reno sah ihn mit großen funkelnden Augen an.

„Hn" Yazoo´s Mundwinkel verzogen sich wieder zu diesem kleinen grausamen Lächeln dass sich immer auf sein Gesicht stahl wenn er damit rechnete jemandem sehr wehtun zu können.

Unwillkürlich zuckten seine Finger nach Velvet Nightmare, aber im nächsten Moment fiel ihm ein dass man ihm seine geliebte Waffe ja abgenommen hatte. Na, er brauchte sie nicht, ohne ‚Hilfsmittel' war es sowieso viel interessanter.

Das nun schon recht große Publikum hielt aufgeregt den Atem an, die Kinder hörten auf an ihren kandierten Äpfeln herumzusabbern. Die Spannung wuchs ins unerträgliche. Reno machte einen Schritt auf den Silberhaarigen zu, der geduckt und katzenhaft einen Schritt zur Seite machte.

„Oh!" jaulte der Andere entzückt. „Diese Grazie und Anmut. Geschmeidig wie ein junger Panter auf der Jagd..."

„Was?"

Das Lächeln des Silberhaarigen gefror. Die seltsamen Blicke Renos gefielen ihm so gar nicht... Seine Unruhe wuchs noch ein wenig, als sich der Turk plötzlich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr und ihm verführerisch zuzwinkerte.

„Lass mich dein nächstes Opfer sein, grroaarrr."

Reno winkelte eine Hand an und hieb spielerisch wie mit einer Tatze nach dem armen Yazoo.

„WAS!"

„Oh ja, komm schon, ich weiß dass du es auch willst."

Nicht nur das Publikum war irritiert. Yazoo machte einen Schritt zurück und ließ den Rothaarigen nicht aus den Augen.

„Das ist eine Falle, mh?" fragte er schließlich langsam.

„Jaaaaaaaa..." Reno tänzelte nun auf das Objekt seiner Begierde zu und säuselte:

„Du hast mich in deiner Liebesfalle gefangen.."

Dann stürmte er plötzlich nach vorne und grabschte mit ausgestreckten Armen und gierigem Blick nach vorne.

„Also gib´s mir hart und schmutzig! FICK MICH IN DEN POPO!"

Das Publikum hielt seinen Blagen entsetzte die Ohren zu und dann die Augen als der Turk mit Wucht vorschnellte, Yazoo zu Boden schmiss und wie eine Furie an dessen Lederanzug riss.

Rude beschloss das es nun Zeit war einzugreifen und Elena schimpfte mit sich weil sie nicht auf ihre weibliche Intuition gehört hatte. Sie hatte ja schon immer geahnt dass Reno eine verdammte Schwuchtel war. Nur so hatte er ihr widerstehen können. Die anderen Flittchen waren doch nur Tarnung gewesen...

Inzwischen hatte der Glatzkopf alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Reno von dem Silberhaarigen runterzuzerren, der schockiert und bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden lag.

Zum Glück drängelten sich nun zwei ebenfalls silberhaarige Männer durch die Menge, erstarrten kurz als sie das Szenario sahen, aber dann kam Bewegung in den Jüngeren.

„Yazoo!" brüllte er wütend, lief auf die beiden Turks und seinen Bruder zu und versuchte letzteren vor den Avancen des manischen Rothaarigen zu beschützen.

„Geh RUNTER von ihm du Schwuchtel!"

Jetzt klickte auch etwas in dem Langhaarigen, blitzschnell winkelte er das Knie an und kickte seinen ‚Angreifer' in hohem Bogen von sich.

„Wie kannst du es wagen..." Außer sich sprang Yazoo auf die Füße. Der sonst so stoische kühle Bruder war auf huntertachzig. Die Blicke mit denen Reno ihn förmlich auszog ließen ihn sich so _beschmutzt_ fühlen! Ein irres Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. Scheiß drauf was die pinke Tonne sagte, er würde den Turk ALLE MACHEN!

„Du bist so tot..." zischte er und wollte sich nun seinerseits auf Reno stürzen um ihm zu demonstrieren wie ER ‚fertig machen' definierte.

Bevor Yazoo losquälen konnte hielten ihn allerdings von hinten zwei Arme umschlungen und zogen ihn zurück.

„Hör auf damit!" Kadaj musste alle Kraft aufbieten, seinen vom Blutrausch wahnsinnigen Bruder zurück zuhalten.

„Wir gehen!" befahl er und stieß den Langhaarigen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der knurrte böse und spießte den liebeskranken Turk, der noch immer in Rudes Griff zappelte, mit Blicken auf. Dann wurde er der Leute gewahr die ihn anstarrten und straffte sich. Würdevoll ordnete er seinen zersausten Anzug, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte durch die Gasse die die zurückschreitende Menge öffnete. Kadaj warf ebenfalls noch einen verächtlichen Blick auf den Turk, spukte ihm vor die Füße und griff nach Loz´s Hand. Der Älteste stolperte verstört und seinen pinken Riesenfanti fest an sich drückend hinterher. Das letzte was die beiden hörten war Reno, der endlich seine Zähne aus Rudes Hand nahm.

„KRIEG ICH WENIGSTENS DEINE TELEFONNUMMER???"


	2. Chapter 2

**... Es ist eine ganze Weile her, aber ich werde die Geschichte trotzdem ab und zu mal wieder updaten. Nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn das Kapitel nicht besonders gelungen ist, ich muss erstmal wieder reinkommen und die paar Wörter hier alleine haben mich fast über einen Monat gekostet...**

Kapitel 2

„Mein Gott, mit dir kann man auch nirgendwo hingehen ohne das gleich der nationale Notstand ausgerufen werden muss! Du bist schlimmer als Loz! " Kadaj stürmte mit energischen Schritten vornweg und riß in regelmäßigen Abständen melodramatisch die Arme gen Himmel.

Das war bekanntermaßen seine Lieblingspose und Indikator für eine seiner berühmt berüchtigten ‚Ich-bin von Idioten umgeben-' Tiraden. Trotz seines Gehabes freute er sich jedoch insgeheim darauf, die nächsten zwei Tage ausgiebig und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste rumzicken zu können. Es hatte wirklich lang genug gedauert, aber ENDLICH hatte er mal wieder einen triftigen Grund, seine Komplexe (warum wuchs er nicht mehr, verdammt!) zu verdrängen und sich und seine überlegene Großartigkeit richtig in Szene setzen zu können. Wäre er nicht so mit schimpfen und Augen verdrehen beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er Yazoo die Füße küssen können...

Besagter anderer Bruder widerstand dem schier überwältigenden Drang seinen, Herren und Anführer unangespitzt in den Boden zu rammen und latschte genervt hinterher. Immerhin war _er_ ja wohl der jenige, der auf widerlichste Art und Weise sexuell belästigst worden war (von einem Turk!! Igitt.) und der EINZIGE, der das Recht hatte, rumzugeifern. Der Turk sollte ihm noch mal in ner dunklen Gasse begegnen...

Loz stolperte irritiert, und noch immer leicht verstört hinter seinen Brüdern her und streichelte manisch über Fantis rosa Rüssel.

Während Kadaj seine selbstgefällige, perfekt ausgearbeitete Rede ob der stupiden Unfähigkeit seines Bruders hielt, die der geflissentlich ignorierte, holte Loz auf, watschelte schließlich neben Kadaj her und lauschte andächtig seiner Rede. Sein jüngster Bruder kannte immer so imposante Worte wie „unsägliche Inkompetenz", „sexuelle Verirrung" und „Superkalifragilistigexpialigetisch" (was immer dann zum Einsatz kam, wenn ihm die Fremdwörter ausgingen).

Langsam allerdings verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer zerknautschten Maske, und er kaute seine Unterlippe blutig, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er den gefährlichen Versuch unternahm zu denken. Das heißt natürlich, soweit das in seinem beschränkten Geisteszustand eben möglich war...

Allerdings schien er diesmal einen seiner wenigen lichten Moment gehabt zu haben denn nach einigen weiteren Worten des Unmuts von Kadaj, faste sich Loz ein Herz und zupfte den Jüngsten penetrant am Ärmel.

„Und genau deswegen bin ich der Boss, weil ich natürlicherweise grenzgenial bin und der einzige hier, dessen Gehirn sich offensichtlich nicht in kleine grüne Spermien aufgelöst hat- Was ist denn?" unwirsch schielte Mr. Leader nach oben, nicht sehr erbaut darüber in seinem Loblied über sich selbst unterbrochen worden zu sein.

„Du- Was wollte der Onkel von Yazzy?" schüchtern lugte Loz hinter Fanti hervor, in seinem Zustand imponierte ihm nämlich der tödliche Blick seines Bruders noch.

Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung wich der verkniffene Blick aus seines genialen Bruders Gesicht jedoch und machte nach einigen Sekunden einem bösartigen platz.

Endlich die Arme aus der Luft nehmend, griente Kadaj süffisant Richtung Yazoo und erklärte dann dem geistesschwachen Bruder in einer nicht besonders gut gelungenen Peter-lustig- Imitation. „Ah, Loz. Weißt du, der Onkel Turk, der hat den Yazoo ganz dolle lieb. Und deswegen wollte der Onkel seinen Schniedelwutz in Yazzies Popo stecken. Verstehst du?"

Yazoos linkes Auge führte einen atemberaubenden spastischen Stakkatoakt auf, und wäre er im Besitz seiner geliebten Waffe gewesen, Kadaj hätte etwas ganz anderes in SEINEM Popo gehabt, aber so blieb ihm nur seiner Würde durch Ignoranz und einem verächtlichen Blick zu verteidigen.

„Ach soooo." Loz´s Gesicht hatte sich aufgehellt und er nickte enthusiastisch. Kadajs Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er kloppte Loz anerkennend auf dem Kopp rum. „Guter Junge."

Loz strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und quäkte begeistert „Ich hab Yazzy auch lieb! Heißt das ich darf meinen Schniedelwutz auch in seinen Popo stecken?"

Kadaj verursachte ein Geräusch dass sich verdächtig nach Würgen klang und hörte auf, Loz´s Frisur zu ruinieren. Yazoo wurde erst leichenblass, bevor er seinen Killerblick aufsetzte, Kadaj damit röstetet und zischte. „Ganz prima gemacht, _Genie_ du."

Kadaj versuchte mit einem nervösen Lachen die Situation herunterzuspielen und wand sich dann schaudernd an Loz, um ihm mit dem letzten bisschen zusammengekratztem Verständnis und Geduld für dessen Idiotie zu erklären : „Nee, da hast du was falsch verstanden. Das lässt du mal schön bleiben."

Enttäuscht knetete Loz Fantis Rüssel und seine Lippe bebte gefährlich. „Aber warum denn, wenn ich Yazzy doch sowieso viel lieber ha-"

„Darum!! Und denk nur noch mal dran und ich schneid dir deinen verdammten Schniedel ganz ab!!" schriekte Kadaj hysterisch und so urplötzlich, das Loz des armen Plüshviehs Rüssel etwas sehr arg malträtierte und die Füllung hervorplatzte.

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück, abgesehen von Loz´ sirenenartigen Schluchzern, der um ein Stoffmonster ärmer, und einen Kastrationskomplex reicher war.

**So, das wars erstmal...**

**Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen :)**


	3. Chapter 3

4

Kadaj stieß die Tür (aka. windschiefer Bretterverschlag der mehr durch guten Willen als durch funktionstüchtige Scharniere zusammengehalten wurde) ihrer Residenz (aka. runtergekommene, graffitibeschmierte, scheunenartige ...uh...Behausung) auf. Der Sozialstaat war auch nicht mehr das was er mal war, und seit der Großteil des Bugets zur Widereingliederung ehemaliger Superduperbösewichte in einer bestimmten Blumentrienes Magen verschwand, war aus der Kasse des Lebensstrom e.V. auch nicht mehr viel zu erwarten...

Loz hatte sich schniefend in sein ‚Zimmer' verzogen um sein Leid mit Stefan, Püppi und wie sie alle hießen, in einem Stuhlkreis zu diskutieren.

Yazoo war kurz davor sich in der Badewanne zu ertränken (er hatte die Schnauze voll und wollte nur noch in seine grüne Suppe zurück) und überlegte resigniert ob er sich vorsichtshalber noch ein Messer in den Bauch rammen sollte, damit auch ja nichts schief ging.

Kadaj stand mit einem Glas Wasser in der Küche und betrachtete aus den Augenwinkeln seinen Bruder. Und wäre er nicht eigentlich so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht Sorgen über dessen äußerst konzentrierte Inspektion ob der Schärfe des Küchenmessers gemacht.

Irgendwie konnte Kadaj sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass, seit sie zurück gekommen waren, nichts so wirklich besser geworden war.

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben schmiss er den Wasserhahn, der ihm fünf Sekunden vorher entgegen gekommen war, in die Spüle und wollte sich gerade zurückziehen um mit sich und seiner Großartigkeit etwas allein zu sein, als ein markerschütterndes Gejaule sein Glas sprengte.

Alarmiert griff der Anführer sofort nach seinem Schwert, nur um im nächsten Moment festzustellen, dass es nicht da war. Yazoo hatte seine Selbstmordgedanken ebenfalls zu Gunsten eines versteinerten Gesichtsausdrucks (vorerst) beiseite geschoben und war automatisch in Kampfstellung gegangen, wobei das Küchenmesser gefährlich im Licht der nackten trüben Glühbirne aufblitzte.

Die beiden Brüder warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nickte Kadaj unauffällig mit dem Kopf und die beiden bewegten sich katzenhaft und unauffällig wie Schatten zum Fenster.

Im Rahmen der zertrümmerten Scheibe Schutz suchend, spähte Kadaj über den Rahmen, konnte aber nichts verdächtiges erkennen. Stirnrunzelnd sah er rüber zu Yazoo, um von ihm zu erfahren, was sich in ihrem Unkraut überwucherten ‚Vorgarten', denn daher kam das Geplärre, abspielte. Sein Gesicht nahm einen sehr besorgten Ausdruck an, als sich die gespannte Haltung des Älteren erst löste und sein kühler Blick dann einem verdächtig ungesunden manischen Grienen wich.

„Yaz, was ist los?" knurrte Kadaj, wobei er die Augen nicht von seinem Bruder ließ und gleichzeitig angestrengt versuchte, Worte aus dem markerschütternden Gejaule herauszuhören. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das Gebrüll an eine seiner früheren, ausgiebigeren Foltersessions. Mit einem nostalgisch verklärten Lächeln fragte er sich kurz, ob er eigentlich die rostigen Nägel und abgebrochenen Glasscherben vom Gehweg weggeräumt hatte. Es war zu lustig gewesen als der Briefträger volle Wucht reingelatscht und beim Anblick seiner suppenden Füße in einen hysterische Anfall ausgebrochen war. Nur der Lebensstrom e.V. hatte das irgendwie nicht so witzig gefunden. Unlustige Sesselfurzer...

Anstatt einer Antwort von seinem Bruder, bekam Kadaj nur ein röchelndes, arg verzweifelt klingendes Gurgeln vom Garten zu hören. Yazoo war auffallend blass geworden und seine Finger verkrampften sich um ein imaginäres Folterobjekt, dass er mit der anderen Hand, in der er immer noch das Messer hielt, auf äußerst brutalste Art und Weise klein häckselte.

Nun alle Vorsicht in den Wind schießend, machte Kadaj einen energischen Schritt vor das Fenster um zu sehen, was seinen sonst so coolen Bruder unerbittlich an den Rand eines Jahrzehnte langen Anstaltsaufenthalts trieb.

Allerdings wünschte er sich im nächsten Moment, er hätte sich weniger neugierig gefühlt, als sich ihm nämlich ein Anblick bot, der ihn fast erblinden lies, zumindest aber ernsthaft mit Augenkrebs kontaminierte.

Denn da stand Reno. Besser gesagt: er kniete mit einem Bein im Matsch, das andere war grazil in den Boden gerammt. Der Rothaarige hatte es irgendwie geschafft, irgendeine arme Sau vom Jahrmarkt solange zu bequatschen, bis er oder sie dem liebeskranken Turk seine oder ihre Ukulele samt mittelalterlichem Bardenkostüm überlassen hatte. Nun kniete also Reno mit der Ukulele, die er _überhaupt nicht spielen konnte_ (was ihn aber leider nicht davon abhielt, es trotzdem zu tun...) und einem verkrüppelten Löwenzahnstengel zwischen den Zähnen, dessen drei Blütenblätter traurig am abgeknickten Köpfchen hingen und sich alle Mühe gaben wie eine stolze rote Rose auszusehen, auf ihrem Grund und Boden und krakeelte seine unsterbliche, alles überwindende Sehnsucht zur Liebe seines Lebens hinauf.

„_ÄÄÄÄND aaaaaahiiiiiaaaaaiiii willlll olweis laaaaaaaav juuuuuuuuhuuuuu!!_" schmetterte es durch den Vorgarten, und wären die Blumen nicht schon vertrocknet und vergammelt gewesen, spätestens nach Renos Gesangseinlage hätte nichts mehr im Umkreis von 3 Kilometern den Mut gehabt, weiter in _dieser_ Welt leben zu wollen.

Irgendwo fiel eine Lärche mit einem sanften ‚Plumps' tot zu Boden.

Mittlerweile war Loz heulend, und sich krampfhaft die Ohren zuhaltend, aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt gekommen und hatte sich zitternd unterm Tisch versteckt. Kadaj hatte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung mühsamst zusammen kratzen müssen um ihm nicht schnurstracks zu folgen, damit sie gemeinsam selig sabbernd in ihre eigenen kleinen Welten flüchten konnten, die noch in Ordnung waren!.

Aber er war dummerweise der Anführer, also musste er mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen, irgendwie... Während er dieses Mantra immer und immer wieder im Geiste vor sich aufsagte (obwohl es davon auch nicht wirklich besser wurde), zerrte der Jüngste Yazoo schließlich erfolgreich vom Fenster weg und wollte gerade Loz ankeifen, dass er mit seinem ewigen Geheule aufhören solle (die Geräuschkulisse konnte wirklich nur noch besser werden!) als plötzlich ein, von den drei Brüdern unsäglich gefürchteter und möglichst gemiedener, Blumengestank das Zimmer erfüllte.

Eine rosa Puffwolke erschien wie aus dem nichts über dem Sofa.

Kadaj und Yazoo blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, warfen sich einen gepeinigten, panischen und äußerst unbegeisterten Blick zu und überlegten ob ihnen genug Zeit blieb, in den nächsten Schutzbunker zu flüchten.

Zu ihrem Pech dematerialisierte sich aber schon im nächsten Moment ein ziemlich korpulenter, mit diversen Flüssigkeiten und Essensresten beschmierter Wanst aus dem Wölkchen und plumpste mit einem eleganten Kracher auf ihr armes Sofa, das kampflos unter der Wucht des plötzlichen Gewichts kollabierte.

Irgendwie war heute wirklich nicht ihr Tag...

„Guuuten Abend, meine Lieben!" flötete es lieblich unter einem Fettwulst hervor, als Aerith mit einiger Anstrengung versuchte, sich auf den Rücken zu rollen.

Guten Abend?!

Hatte die Frau sie noch alle?!

Abgesehen davon, dass sich ihre Anwesenheit und das Adjektiv ‚gut' gegenseitig notorisch ausschlossen, war an diesem Abend ja wohl alles katastrophal was hätte annehmbar sein können!

Die unenthusiastische Stimmung gekonnt ignorierend, setzte sich Aerith schnaufend auf und strich schüchtern ihr Zelt von einem pinken Kleid über ihren Zellulitestampfern zurecht, wobei sie einen verstohlenen, zärtlichen Blick Richtung Yazoo riskierte, der diesen prompt einen verstörten Schritt zurück machen ließ.

Kadaj hingegen hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und machte einen energischen Schritt nach vorn. Sogar Loz hatte aufgehört, dem Tisch sein Leid zu klagen und lugte vorsichtig unter der Tischdecke hervor, verkroch sich aber wieder verschreckt als ihm ein plüschiges, fettes Etwas, das Fanti blass aussehen ließ, mit Wurstfingern zuwinkte und ihm ihre schwarzen, vergammelten Beißerchen entgegenfletschte.

Nachdem Aerith den behinderten Loz mit ihrem lieblichen Lächeln bezaubert hatte, wendete sie sich wieder den jüngeren beiden zu, wobei sie mit Missvergnügen feststellen musste, dass sich Yazoo langsam aber sicher aus dem Raum entfernte, während sich das andere nervige Gör mit verkniffenem Gesicht vor ihr aufgebaut hatte und in bester Kadaj Manier eine Erklärung für das Geplärre in seinem Garten verlangte.

Nachdem Aerith ihn gutmütig darüber aufgeklärt hatte, das hier mitnichten die Rede von ‚seinem' Garten sein konnte, da er hier schließlich auf Kosten und Dank der großzügigen Spende des Lebensstrom e.V. residierte, kramte sie aus einer ihrer Speckwülste eine halbgeschmolzene Tafel Schokolade hervor und mampfte genüsslich darauf rum. Sie sah sich interessiert um, als würde sie das Gekreische aus dem Garten gar nichts angehen, und betrachtete wohlwollend das ‚Wohnzimmer', welches aus einem (nun zertrümmerten) Sofa und einem Fetzen herunterhängender Tapete, sowie ein paar verrotteten Fußpanelen aus denen sich das Gras (und kleineres Getier) hervorkämpfte, bestand. Die Glühbirne baumelte einsam von der verschimmelten, löchrigen Decke und tauchte den kurz vorm Zusammenbruch stehenden Raum in ein anheimelndes, gemütliches Licht.

„Schön habt ihrs hier!" säuselte die Blumentonne, während sie sich den Rest der Schokolade in den wulstigen Mund stopfte, sich anschließend die fettigen Griffel an ihren Oberschenkeln abschmierte und lustig mit ihren zerzausten Zöpfen wackelte.

Kadaj widerstand zum wiederholten Male dem Drang, die Dame mit den bloßen Händen zu strangulieren (wobei er sich ernsthaft fragte, ob er überhaupt mit seinen Armen um den Hals seiner ‚Schutzpatronin' kam. Ehrlich, und da hatte man ihm erzählen wollen, Jenova sei ein Monster gewesen. Mutter war NICHTS im Vergleich zu DIESER Person!).

Stattdessen rieb er sich die schmerzenden Schläfen und brüllte durch das anhaltende und unermüdliche Gejaule von draußen: „Ja, ganz toll! Aber sicher sind sie nicht den ganzen weiten Weg hierher gekommen um uns das mitzuteilen! Was ist jetzt mit dem Psycho da draußen ?!"

Aerith gab sich alle Mühe, unschuldig auszusehen und nuschelte etwas unverständliches, wobei eine leichte Schamesröte ihre feisten Backen überzog. Yazoo, dem dieses offensichtliche Schuldgeständnis nicht entgangen war, ließ seine (durchaus berechtigte) Vorsicht Vorsicht sein und gesellte sich entnervt zu seinem Bruder, der mit verschränkten Armen auf ihren ‚Gast' niederstierte.

„Verzeihung, wie war das bitte?" Kadaj bewunderte seinen Bruder innerlich für dessen Fassung und seine Fähigkeit selbst im größten Chaos noch den Anschein von höflichem, zurückhaltenden Interesse zu wahren. Obwohl ihm der leicht hysterische Unterton in der Stimme des anderen nicht entgangen war.

„Ich sagte..." zierte sich die Blumentriene und friemelte an ihrem Kleidsaum „dass da aufgrund von äh... technischen Schwierigkeiten was schief gegangen ist."

„Technische Schwierigkeiten," wiederholte Kadaj ungläubig.

„Schief gegangen," echote Yazoo emotionslos.

„Naja..." gab Aerith zu, sich unter den starren Blicken der beiden windend „das is halt irgendwie so passiert, weil... naja..." Sie warf einen koketten Blick Richtung Yazoo und lief wieder krebsrot an. Der Mittelälteste schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte sich, ein „Ich will es gar nicht wissen." vor sich hin murmelnd. Vielleicht, wenn er ganz doll daran glaubte und es sich von ganzem Herzen wünschte, ja, vielleicht würde die Tonne ihm den Gefallen tun und einfach spontan explodieren?!

Nachdem er sich das minutiös bildlich vorgestellt und sich soweit von ihr erholt hatte, öffnete er die Augen wieder und bemerkte schließlich sarkastisch, mit einem Wink Richtung Fenster. „Und, wie können wir das ‚technische Problem' wieder beheben?"

„Hach das ist ganz einfach!" strahlte ihn Aerith an und klatschte begeistert in ihre dreckigen Grabscher.

„Na wenigstens was," ließ sich Kadaj vernehmen, den Renos Krakeele mittlerweile _wirklich_ an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb, und das wollte bei ihm etwas heißen!

Aber bei allen seelischen Schmerzen und aller Qual die ihm der Rothaarige gerade zufügte, Kadaj würde sich eher neben ihn stellen und mitsingen, als auswärtige Hilfe zu holen. Er war schließlich Kadaj, verdammt noch mal! Wie sah das denn aus wenn er, als bösester und gefürchtetster aller Bösen und Gefürchtetsten die _Polizei_ rief, damit diese das nervige, seinen Bruder mit schwulen, selbst gedichteten Liebesliedchen besingendes... _Objekt_ aus seinem (aka. ihm großzügigerweise vom Lebensstrom e.V. zur Verfügung gestellten) Garten zu entfernen! Sollte sich doch die doofe Blumentante um den Mist, den sie verbockte hatte, kümmern, aber dalli, bevor er seine guten Manieren vergessen konnte!

„Du musst dich nur in Reno verlieben, mit ihm einen Kuss der wahren Liebe austauschen und schon ist alles wieder beim alten!" trällerte Aerith zuckersüß und blinzelte mit großen, unschuldigen Augen Richtung Yazoo.

Im nächsten Moment war der Platz neben Kadaj leer und die zerruppte Löwenzahnblüte segelte leblos zu Boden, als sie tödlich von einem Küchenmesser getroffen ihre letzten Zuckungen tat. Reno hörte kurz und unfreiwillig auf, seine Liebe in die Welt hinaus zu schreien und blickte verdutzt auf den kaputten Stengel, der zwischen seinen Zähnen baumelte. Dann sah er begeistert zum Fenster rauf, wo Kadaj angestrengt versuchte das Objekt seiner Begierde daran zu hindern (warum auch immer), sich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen und dem Turk den Schädel mit der bloßen Faust solange einzuschlagen, bis man dessen Gehirn von den umstehenden verkrüppelten Bäumen kratzen konnte. Reno zog andächtig und fast liebevoll, sich der tödlichen Gefahr in der er schwebte in seiner seligen Ignoranz nicht bewusst, das Messer, das seinen Kopf nur haarscharf verfehlt, hatte aus dem Boden und winkte dann damit glücklich in Richtung Fester.

„Vielen Dank für dieses Zeichen deiner Liebe, mein Schatz! Du glaubst gar nicht wie glücklich mich das macht! Ich werde es niemals wieder hergeben, sei dessen gewiss! Ich werde es ständig, in Erinnerung an unsere Liebe am Körper tragen! Darauf ein Liebeslied, das ich just in diesem Moment, und nur für dich komponiert habe, yo!" Er holte tief Luft und schrammelte dann auf der Ukulele rum als sei sie eine zu klein geratene E-Gitarre, während er unverständliche Obszönitäten durch die (größtenteils unbewohnte) Nachbarschaft schrie.

Aerith zog es vor, sich vorerst aus dem Staub zu machen und die Jungs sich selbst zu überlassen, bevor sich Yazoos mörderische Intentionen am Ende noch gegen sie selbst richten konnten. Und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht, er sollte schließlich am Ende in ihren Armen liegen und sie lieb haben. Was logischerweise _nicht_ ging, wenn er sie vorher zu Hackfleisch verarbeitete. Also winkte sie dem Tisch noch einmal fröhlich zu, flötete ein „Ich seh euch nächsten Sonntag in der Kirche!" und verschwand dann erneut in einer rosa Blumenwolke, das ächzende, ramponierte Sofa endlich erlösend.

--

**Joar... Hab ich überhaupt schon nen disclaimer gepostet?!**

**Ich krieg überhaupt gar kein Geld für diesen Schwachsinn und die Charaktere gehören auch nicht mir, sondern Square Enix.**

**So.**

**Übrigens: Wer Rächdschraibfälla finded, ist höflichst dazu aufgefordert, diese a) zu ignorieren oder b) auf diese hinzuweisen. Das wäre echt ganz prima.**

**Und noch ganz viel toller wäre es, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel mitteilen würdet;)**


	4. Chapter 4

7

Yazoo warf einen (wenn es nicht vollkommen unter seiner Würde gewesen wäre) _fast_ flehenden Blick über seine Schulter, wo ihn Kadaj, angehübscht mit dicken fetten Augenringen, mit einem herrischen Nicken unbarmherzig ins Kriegsgebiet schickte.

In ihrer kurzfristig einberufenen Krisensitzung heute morgen, hatte der Jüngste im Alleingang entschieden, natürlich ohne Yazoo´s Proteste auch nur anzuhören (das hier war schließlich keine Demokratie!), dass das Maß des erträglichen nun definitiv erreicht sei und Yazoo ihnen gefälligst den Turk vom Hals zu schaffen habe.

Reno hatte die ganz Nacht unerbittlich seine Liebeslieder geträllert und nicht einmal seine eigenen Leute hatten es fertig gebracht, den Turk in sichere Verwahrung (das heißt in die nächste Gummizelle) zu bringen.

Rude hatte schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken aufgegeben und den drei mehr als fertigen Brüdern hinter seiner Brille einen mitleidigen Blick zu geworfen. Dann hatte er sich kommentarlos aus dem Staub gemacht und sich geschworen, alle Bindungen mit seinem ehemaligen Partner zu kappen. Selbst jemand wie Rude hatte ein gewisses Konzept von Würde, und momentan passte Reno da grad so gar nicht rein.

Jedenfalls hatten die nächtlichen Besingungen Kadaj veranlasst, Yazoo dazu zu ermuntern (sprich: verdonnern), wenigsten _zu versuchen,_ vernünftig mit dem Turk zu reden, denn der Mittelbruder hatte sich bis dato standhaft geweigert, sich auch nur in die _Nähe_ seines Stalkers zu begeben. (Er konnte gut darauf verzichten, öffentlich in seinem Vorgarten vergewaltigt zu werden, vielen Dank auch! Und überhaupt, seit wann war eigentlich die Rede davon, dass er das Mädchen in dieser fiktiven Beziehung spielen musste?! )

Da Kadaj in weiser Voraussicht aber auch gleich das Küchenmesser konfisziert hatte, blieb dem Langhaarigen trotz zähneknirschens und trotzig Guckens nichts anderes übrig, als sich dem singenden Geilo im Vorgarten zu stellen.

Sollte er die Blumentante jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, dann Gnade ihr Wer Auch Immer Ihr Vorgesetzter War!

Mit finsterem Blick und zusammen gepressten Lippen setzte Yazoo entnervt seinen Weg fort. Schließlich kam er ein paar Meter vor dem kostümierten Rothaarigen zum Stehen und räusperte sich unwillig.

„WAS?! Ich bin hier grad inner Hochphase kreativen Schaffens, yo!" blaffte der Turk ohne aufzusehen, in höchster Konzentration über seine geklaute Ukule gebeugt.

Yazoo hob sarkastisch eine Augenbraue. Irgendwie konnte er GUT darauf verzichten, sich Reno´s neue Kreationen zu Gemüte zu führen. Die letzten hatten ihm schon mindestens Tennisball große Magengeschwüre verursacht. Und mal ehrlich, wer hatte es schon gerne wenn er (und die Nachbarschaft...) die ganze Nacht mit ‚Liedern' beschallt wurden, die ihn in äußerst expliziter und garantiert nicht jugendfreier Manier detailreichst über Renos Vorstellungen von ihrem künftigen Liebesleben informierten, dass ausschließlich aus obszönen Sexspielchen bestehen würde, wenn es nach dem Rothaarigen ging.

Aber selbstbeherrscht wie er war, verzichtete Yazoo großmütig darauf, dem Turk seine Ukule in den Kehlkopf zu rammen und entschied sich stattdessen für ein relativ neutrales „Geh sterben."

„Verdammt, Ich hab gesagt verzieh di-"

Yazoo wollte Reno´s ungeduldig geschnauztem Befehl schon enthusiastisch Folge leisten, aber zu seinem Pech hatte der Turk sich mittlerweile entschieden aufzusehen und den nervigen Störenfried mit seinem patentierten, garantiert tödlichen „Leg dich mit mir an und du bist Turkfutter-" Blick in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Als er allerdings den Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte vor sich sah, unterzog sich des Turks gewalttätiges Gehabe einer dramatischen Veränderung. Sein mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort durch ein strahlendes, ‚bezirzendes' Gegriene ersetzt und der begnadete Komponist warf sein verschrammeltes Instrument in das nächstgelegene Blumenbeet um seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem Schatz widmen zu können (und die Hände für eventuelle, gewisse Aktivitäten frei zu haben).

Mit erstaunlichem Elan, von dem Yazoo keine Ahnung hatte wo er die Energie noch hernahm nachdem er die ganze Nacht unbarmherzig auf das Haus eingebrüllt hatte, sprang der Turk auf die Füße, wischte sich die klammen Finger an seiner unsäglichen Plusterhose ab und warf ihm einen unanständigen Blick zu „Yo."

Wenigstens hatte Reno diesmal darauf verzichtet, ihn anzuspringen und seiner leidenden Wenigkeit vor versammelter Mannschaft die Kleider vom Leib zu fetzen.

„Yo," knurrte Yazoo sardonisch zurück, nicht auch nur halb so begeistert wie ein gewisser Turk, aber da sich (aus sicherem Abstand) zwei erwartungsvolle Blicke in seinen Rücken bohrten, zauberte Yazoo verdrießlich (und nicht ohne innerlich gequält aufzustöhnen) ein liebliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Welches dem Turk einen entzückten Stoßseufzer entlockte, der Yazoo´s Laune gleich noch ein paar Stockwerke tiefer unter ‚Keller' sinken ließ.

„Soooo, ich sehe du hast deinen Widerstand also endlich aufgegeben, yo? Konntest meinem Charme doch nicht widerstehn, eh? Also, wo is dein Schlafzimmer?" der Turk zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu und verschränkte großspurig die Arme vor der Brust, sehr zufrieden mit sich und seinen Verführungskünsten. Letztendlich kamen sie doch alle gekrochen. Charmebolzen der er war, hatte Yazoo ja praktisch gar keine andere _Möglichkeit_ gehabt, als sich seine verdrängten Gefühle endlich einzugestehen und in Renos wartenden Schoß gesprungen zu kommen.

In der Zwischenzeit machten Yazoo´s Eingeweide eine spektakuläre 180 Grad Drehung und er hatte _große_ Mühe dem Turk nicht demonstrativ vor die Füße zu kotzen.

Er räusperte sich abermals und versuchte seine spastisch zuckenden Finger unter Kontrolle zu halten, die sich irgendwie magisch zu Renos Gurgel hingezogen fühlten. Wenn schon sonst nichts.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nicht zwecks... Beischlafs gekommen," würgte der Langhaarige höflich hervor.

„Ach..." Reno machte ein sehr enttäuschtes und leicht verzweifeltes Gesicht (der Druck, ihr versteht...?).

„Hn," bestätigte Yazoo, innerlich in gehässiges Gelächter ausbrechend. „Ich bin hier, um Sie aller freundlichst aufzufordern, Ihre Performance an einen anderen Ort, bevorzugt ins Jenseits, zu verlegen." Yazoo lächelte lieb, ließ einen atemberaubenden Augenaufschlag folgen und hoffte, dass sich das Problem damit nun bitte erledigt hätte.

Kleine Sabberfäden tropften platschend zu Boden, bevor sich Reno wieder einigermaßen fangen konnte. Wenn Yazoos engelsgleicher Gesang (für den ordinären Beistehenden: seine reguläre und (wenn es sich schon nicht ganz vermeiden ließ) nicht besonders häufig gebrauchte Stimme) an sein Ohr drang, ging sein Gehirn irgendwie auf Urlaub. (Der interessierte Beobachter hätte hier vielleicht einwerfen mögen, dass Renos graue Zellen sich seit seiner Geburt _dauerhaft_ in die Karibik verabschiedet hatten ...)

Wie auch immer, Reno hatte jetzt keine Geduld für Spielchen, er wollte endlich rangelassen werden. Schließlich hatte er sich die ganze Nacht heiser gekreischt, also wurde es Zeit, dass Yazoo ihm den Gefallen zurückzahlte (bevorzugt an ein Bett gefesselt, aber im Notfall würde es der Küchentisch oder der blanke Fußboden auch tun... ).

„Hehe..." Mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen kam der Turk langsam näher und befreite mit gierigen Fingern schon mal seinen Adoniskörper von lästiger Kleidung. Sein Angebeteter machte allerdings einen recht unenthusiastischen Eindruck, als er mit Entsetzen beobachten musste, wie sich Reno lasziv aus seiner Puffärmelbluse pellte.

„M-Moment mal! Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade klar genug ausgedrückt!" protestierte der Silberhaarige und machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Wie deutlich musste er denn noch werden?! Offensichtlich half hier nur noch die harte Tour, und da dem Turk mit höflicher Reserviertheit nicht beizukommen war, versucht ihm Yazoo die Situation jetzt mal ganz unkonventionell auf seine Art klar zu machen.

Blitzschnell packte er den Rothaarigen, der seine Privatsphäre schon wieder gefährlich infiltriert hatte, am Kopf, hielt ihn eine gute Armlänge von sich weg und knurrte „Noch mal ganz langsam und zum mitschreiben: Ich würde mir eher eine Kugel in den Bauch jagen als dich auch nur in die NÄHE meines Rektums zu lassen."

Der Turk zappelte unbeeindruckt in seinem Griff und schnaufte, mit den Händen nach des silberhaarigen Reisverschluss grabschend „Ach komm schon, hab dich nicht so, yo... Isses weil ich ein Kerl bin? Ist doch gar kein Problem, kannst dich einfach umoperieren lassen. Die können da heutzutage schon ganz erstaunliche Ergebnisse erzielen und wenn ich bei Shinra ganz lieb nachfrage und die Dringlichkeit des Problems erkläre, bin ich sicher dass dir der olle Rufus auch n Kredit zu angemessnen Konditi-... n Kredit gibt. Außerdem hat meine Oma immer gesagt: ein bisschen bi schadet nie. Und meine Oma hat immer recht!" brabbelte der Rothaarige drauflos, ohne sich über etwaige (tödliche) Konsequenzen im Klaren zu sein.

Er blickte kurz nachdenklich zu Yazoo auf, soweit das möglich war, da sich sein Kopf noch immer im schraubstockartigen Griff seiner großen Liebe befand (und der Druck nahm unerbittlich zu, je mehr sich der Turk um Kopf und Kragen quatschte) und fügte dann mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu. „So wie du aussiehst brauchst du nicht mal ne Hormonkur. Wenn du magst, kann ich dir einfach nur den Puller abschneiden, dann haben wir das Problem gelöst..."

Yazoo zählte ganz langsam von 10 rückwärts. Dann noch mal von 30 und als alles nichts half, biss er sich ausdruckslos die Zunge blutig.

„Hey, du hast da was..." bemerkte Reno besorgt, und nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit zu versuchen die dünne Blutspur, die Yazoos Kinn herunter lief, mit raushängender Zunge wegzulecken, aber der andere hielt ihn weiter erfolgreich auf Distanz.

„Ich werde mich garantiert nicht umoperieren lassen" informiert ihn Yazoo schließlich bissig und mit äußerst frostigem Blick, als er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen konnte, dass er dem Turk nicht die Eingeweide mit den Zähnen heraus reißen würde. Wo war Velvet Nightmare wenn man sie mal brauchte?!

„Aber warum denn nicht? Bist du doch schwul?" Angestrengt fuchtelte der Turk mit den Armen, um endlich an Yazoos nervigen und sehr störenden Lederanzug zu kommen.

„Nein!"

„Na was denn nu?!"

„ASEXUELL! Und jetzt nimm deine dreckigen Griffel aus meiner Hose, aber plötzlich!!"

Mit einem energischen Stoß schubste Yazoo den lüsternen Turk von sich, der ein paar Meter über den Boden kullerte. Nachdem er ausgerollt war, sprang Reno mit unerschöpflicher Energie erneut auf die Füße und posaunte noch fröhlicher und nicht das kleinste bisschen demotiviert: „Ach, keine Sorge, wenn ich dich erstmal ordentlich geknallt hab, siehst du das ganz anders!"

Yazoo musste schlussendlich einsehen, dass bei Reno so ziemlich alles verloren war (insbesondere dezente Äußerungen). Zumindest konnte ihm niemand vorwerfen, er hätte nicht sein Möglichstes versucht. Also tat er das Vernünftigste, was er angesichts Renos völlig irrem, fest entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und seiner Kampfhaltung machen konnte: sich ganz fix aus der Gefahrenzone begeben.

Loz und Kadaj, die die brenzlige Situation voraussichtig erkannt hatten (zumindest letzterer), waren bereits ins Haus geflüchtet, und feuerten Yazoo atemlos an. Kurz bevor es wirklich schmutzig werden konnte, schlitterte Yazoo in den sicheren Schoß ihres Wohnzimmers und Kadaj knallte dem Turk geistesgegenwärtig die Tür vor der Nase zu. Schwer atmend rappelte sich der Mittelbruder vom Boden auf.

Loz war wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen und schaukelte in einer Ecke traurig vor sich hin.

Kadaj hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die fast unter Renos penetranten Schlägen berstende Tür geschlossen zu halten. Yazoo hatte keinen Bock mehr und entschied, dass man mit Ignoranz im Leben einfach am besten weiterkam. Also pflanzte er sich mit verschränkten Armen emotionslos aufs Sofa und entschied, dass ihn das alles von nun an nichts mehr anging. Sollte sich doch der geniale Kadaj darum kümmern wie sie das Problem loswurden, schließlich betonte er ja bei jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit, dass er der Anführer war. Yazoo war nur ein Handlanger, und hatte seine Pflicht getan. Mit einem zufriedenen und gehässigen kleinen Lächeln beobachtete der Langhaarige daher ungerührt, wie sich sein Meister gegen die Tür stemmte und mit hochrotem Gesicht nach seiner Unterstützung brüllte, die er unter Garantie _nicht_ bekommen würde.

Während sich Yazoo also entspannt auf dem kaputten Sofa räkelte, Loz in seiner Ecke greinte und Kadaj angestrengte Obszönitäten durch die Tür plärrte, schwirrte in einer Ecke des Zimmers, von allen drei Brüdern unbemerkt, die Luft mit kleinen grünen Partikeln. Und wenige Sekunden später materialisierte sich aus den kleinen Lebensstromspermien der großartige und unerreichte Sephiroth in all seiner omnipotenten Herrlichkeit.

--

Reviews... wären wie immer ganz toll!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Sephiroth pellte sich also langsam aus dem Lebensstrom und als er sich endlich die letzen grünen Glibberfäden aus seinem spektakulären Haar gefriemelt hatte, sah er sich mit gewohnter Arroganz im Zimmer um, innerlich einen Beifallssturm, Kusshände, und zumindest _ein_ Unterhöschen erwartend.

Man stelle sich nun seine Bestürzung vor (die natürlich meisterhaft hinter einer Maske aus würdevoller Ignoranz im Zaum gehalten wurde), als er sich anstelle von Standing Ovations und heulenden Teenies, mit relativ kreativen Obszönitäten und einem greinenden Muskelprotz konfrontiert sah.

Der große General blinzelte, schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder, aber an seinem Empfangskomitee hatte sich nichts geändert.

Kadaj stemmte sich noch immer mit hochrotem Kopf gegen den bebenden Bretterverschlag, von dem Sephiroth annahm, dass er entfernt mit einer Tür verwandt war. Dabei zischte und fauchte er Schimpfwörter, die Reno stolz gemacht hätten, wären sie nicht gegen ihn gerichtet gewesen (der Turk notierte sie sich trotzdem im Hinterkopf für etwaige zukünftige Liebesliedkompositionen). Noch beeindruckender war allerdings der mörderische Blick, mit dem er das Sofa aufspießte. Mit seinem Röntgenblick (hatte ich schon erwähnt, das der große Sephiroth OMINPOTENT ist?!), war die Füllung des Sofas pillepalle für den ehemaligen Helden, und er wurde einer weiteren Figur gewahr, die lässig auf der Seite lag, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, und interessiert den blumigen Ausführungen des anderen lauschte, ab und zu zustimmend nickend.

Das dritte Balg im Bunde war eine lächerlich große, muskelbepackte Rotznase und saß jaulend in einer Ecke, wusste nicht mehr so recht, warum sie eigentlich so unglücklich war, hatte aber grade nichts besseres zu tun, heulte also erst mal weiter.

„Hrmhrm." Sephiroth räusperte sich dezent, eine Hand zum Mund führend, um seine Anwesenheit zu verkünden und den Gören eine zweite Chance zu geben, demütig vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen und ihn um Gnade anzuwinseln, bevor er Masamune mal wieder mit Frischfleisch füttern würde.

Zu seinem grenzenlosen Entsetzen besaßen die Blagen jedoch tatsächlich die Frechheit IHN; den UNIGNORIERBAREN, weiterhin mit Nichtachtung zu Strafen und ungerührt ihren eigenen armseligen Geschäften nachzugehen.

Selbst wenn man der großartige und unübertroffene Sephiroth war, hatte man so seine gewissen Grenzen des Ertragbaren (unter anderem, bei einem Routinebesuch in der Bibliothek herauszufinden, dass man von einem tentakeligen Mutanten-Viren-Alien-Ding mit furchtbar hässlichen Brustwarzen abstammte, obwohl man eigentlich einfach nur mal wieder die Pornoabteilung hatte abchecken wollen...), und das hier war grade eine _der_ Situationen, die ihn ganz arg unter Stress setzten...

„STILLGESTANDEN UND AUFGEPASST IHR MIESEN KLEINEN MADEN!!!"

Für einen winzig kurzen Moment hörte die Tür auf, unter penetranten Schlägen fast zu bersten, als Reno artig in Hab-Acht-Stellung ging.

Innerhalb diesen Moments hatte Loz tatsächlich aufgehört, die ohnehin schon schimmelige Küche mit seinen sintflutartigen Tränenergüßen zu ruinieren. Kadaj war natürlich sofort außerordentlich angefressen, dass es jemand wagte _ihm_, dem Tollsten aller Tollen, Befehle zu erteilen.

Yazoo hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und überlegte, ob er denjenigen, der gebrüllt hatte, soweit reizen konnte, dass er ihn ins Jenseits beförderte (das Küchenmesser war noch immer unauffindbar...).

Im nächsten Moment fiel Reno ein, das ihm ziemlich egal sein konnte, was irgend so ein daher gelaufener Scheißer ihm zubrüllte, wenn es nicht gerade Tseng war (und Mann, hatte der Kerl ein Organ wenn nötig, man wollte es fast nicht glauben!) und wieder auf die arme Tür eindrosch.

Kadaj hatte demnach gar keine Zeit sich zu entrüsten, da er notgedrungen wieder damit beschäftigt war, sein ‚Heim' zu verteidigen.

Yazoo entschied, dass er noch ein bisschen weiterleben wollte, weil der verzweifelte Gesichtsausdruck seines jüngeren Bruders einfach zu amüsant war und Doofie-Loz hatte endlich wieder einen triftigen Grund, sein Leid in die Welt hinauszuplärren und den Boden vollzurotzen.

Sephiroth stierte mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck in den Raum, bevor er sich erneut räusperte.

„Ähem. Verzeihung bitte...?"

Das schien endlich, und unerwarteterweise, einen Effekt zu haben, als Kadaj seinen Warte-nur-bis-ich-meine-Hände-frei-hab-und-bring-schon-mal-deine-Gurgel-außer-Reichweite-Blick von seinem Bruder abwendete und seinen Herrn und Meister mit einem desinteressierten Blick streifte.

„Oh, hey Sephy. Sorry, kann grad nicht…" Mit einem energischen Tritt stampfte er gegen die Tür und griente sadistisch ob des schmerzhaften Gejaules von draußen.

„Loz, hör auf zu heulen! Yazoo, mach Sephy nen Kaffee oder so," blaffte er dann in Richtung seiner Brüder. Loz dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören (er war grad zu absoluten Höchstformen aufgelaufen), aber Yazoo war der manische Blick in Sephiroth´s grünen Augen nicht entgangen und erhob sich grazil vom Sofa.

„Verzeihung. Wir sind wirklich gerade... äußerst beschäftigt. Wie das halt so ist: ein Problem kommt selten allein." Er schenkte dem General ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, dass dieser prompt erwiderte, bevor ihm einfiel dass der große gefürchtete Sephiroth NIEMALS lächelte (es sei denn, um Terror in die Herzen seiner Feinde (und gelegentlich auch Freunde) zu sähen) und peinlich berührt seine Gesichtszüge wieder entspannte.

Innerlich verdammte er das Scheiß Navi-Gerät. Er hatte GEWUSST, dass er eine Abfahrt später aus dem Lebensstrom hätte nehmen müssen, aber die nervige Navi-Tunte hat ihn so lange mit ihrem „Sie haben soeben die Ausfahrt verpasst. Bitte wenden sie bei nächster Gelegenheit, fahren sie 51.875.9347.329 Spermien zurück und nehmen sie dann die nächste Abfahrt nach unten," zur Weißglut gebracht, bis er beleidigt gewendet hatte. Es hatte schon seinen berechtigten Grund, warum Männer nie nach dem Weg fragten und Frauen unter gar keinen Umständen in die Nähe von Straßenkarten gelassen werden sollten...

Jedenfalls war er, anstatt bei seinem Fanclub, der ihn bei der Eroberung der Welt unterstützen sollte, bei seinen drei beschränkten Resten gelandet... Obwohl ihm so ganz und gar unbegreiflich war, welchen Teil seiner Herrlichkeit Kadaj verkörpern sollte (ehrlich mal, welcher Part an ihm war bitteschön egomanisch, herrschsüchtig und hoffnungslos selbstüberschätzend, eh? Also bitte...), geschweige denn Yazoo (bei Sephiroth wusste man ja wohl wenigstens eindeutig, welchem Geschlecht er zuzuordnen war und die Ambitionslosigkeit des Jungen tat ihm fast schon körperlich weh!) und von LOZ wollte er lieber gar nichterst anfangen.

Aber wie es aussah, war er nun hier gelandet und dagegen ließ sich leider auch wenig machen... (Seine Fahrt war ein Einwegticket gewesen, dass er beim Bingospielen im Altersheim für Kriegsveteranen, wohin ihn der Lebensstrom e.V. abgeschoben hatte, erschummel- äh... rechtmäßig gewonnen hatte.).

„Probleme..." wiederholte der große General entnervt, als er sich den Nasenrücken massierte.

Yazoo nickte nur mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür.

„Verstehe."

Sephiroth wollte endlich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zustand, und wenn er dafür Probleme aus dem Weg schaffen musste, dann sollte es eben so sein.

Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung brachte er die Luft zum flimmern und einen Moment später stand Kadaj mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt gegen die Tür gelehnt, als sich Millimeter neben seinem göttlichen Gesicht eine scharfe Klinge quer in den Boden rammte und effektiv die Tür verrammelte.

„Urgs."

„Jaja schon gut, du kannst mir später danken," winkte der General großmütig ab, zum Glück ignorant genug um mitzukriegen, wie Yazoo seinen jüngeren Bruder mit einem gezielten Tritt ins Knie daran hinderte, seinen ‚Retter' von hinten anzuspringen und ihm jedes Haar einzeln auszureißen.

Mit verschränkten Armen blieb der Schrecken aller Anti-Spliss-Shampoo Produzenten vor Loz stehen, sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus und ließ dann mit einem weiteren nonchalanten Wink einen großen, roten, runden Gegenstand mit Stiel erscheinen, den er Loz kurz darauf in den Mund stopfte.

Kadaj war nun ehrlich beeindruckte, fragte aber doch _etwas_ skeptisch. „Wow! Ich meine... Wow. Ich wusste ja, das du dein Schwert aus der bloßen Luft zaubern kannst, aber... Lollies?"

„Hmpf. Ich bin omnipotent," knurrte der General überheblich und etwas beleidigt, dass sein Shinentai an seiner Großartigkeit zu zweifeln gewagt hatte. Zeigte nur wie mittellos und lächerlich Kadaj selber war...

„Und?" fragte Sephiroth schließlich und wendete sich dem dritten Bruder im Bunde zu. „Wo ist dein Problem?"

Der Silberhaarige zeigte nur mit dem Daumen zum Fenster Richtung Vorgarten, da es um die Tür verdächtig still geworden war und sagte ruhig „3...2...1..."

„KNIE VOR MIR NIEDER UND ZEIG MIR DEINEN GEILEN POPO;BAAAAHAAABYYYY; UH-OH; YEAH... ... TRALLALALLLAAAA!"

Irritiert schaute der General zum Fenster und dann wieder zu Yazoo, der nur apathisch mit den Schultern zuckte, aber Kadaj sprang für ihn ein und erklärte müde. „Die Blumenkatastrophe hat mal wieder mit der Technik rumgespielt und jetzt glaubt Reno er sei unsterblich in Yazoo verknallt und will ihn... begatten."

„Blumenkatastrophe?! Ist die Alte noch hier?" Schneller als das geneigte Auge gucken konnte, hatte sich Mr. Omnipotent zu einem kleinen Ball hinter Kadajs Rücken gerollt und sah sich panisch im Zimmer um, wobei sich seine Finger in des Teenagers Hüften krallten.

„...Nein."

„....Gut." Der General räusperte sich, nun wieder zu voller Größe und Pracht aufgerichtet und entfernte interessiert einen nichtexistenten Fussel von seinem Ledermantel.

„Nun gut." Er räusperte sich erneut und sah nachdenklich aus. Loz sabberte glücklich seinen Lolly voll, Kadaj sah mit deutlich geschrumpftem Respekt zum General und hatte skeptisch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Yazoo wartete mit schief gelegtem Kopf einfach das Ergebnis von Sephiroth´s Überlegungen ab.

Dies war in der Tat... knifflig. Aber der General liebte Herausforderungen, und er wäre nicht das einzigartige, unübertroffene Genie gewesen, das er nun mal ohne Zweifel war, wenn ihm nicht auch für dieses Problem eine Lösung eingefallen wäre.

Und so lächelte er nach zehn Minuten zufrieden und bedeutete seinen Überresten mit einer kurzen Handbewegung seiner Herrlichkeit nach draußen zu folgen.

Etwas widerstrebend folgten die drei ihrem Meister, Kadaj den schwach protestierenden Loz hinter sich her schleifend.

Trotz seiner überragenden Intelligenz und Unbezwingbarkeit blieben sie in sicherem Abstand zu Reno und Sephiroth, der sich vor dem Turk aufgebaut hatte, stehen.

Der Rothaarige schielte unwirsch an seinem Erzfeind vorbei (den er unter normalen Umständen sofort angegriffen und auf übelste Art und Weise beschimpft hätte) und grunzte „Schieb deinen Arsch aus meinem Sichtfeld Alter, oder es passiert was..."

Dann zwinkerte er Yazoo neckisch zu und ließ eine Kusshand folgen.

„So?" Der General hob eine Augenbraue, die auf den Punkt bringen sollte, wie sehr er das bezweifelte, aber Reno hatte nur Augen für seinen Angebeteten.

„Yazoo," rief Sephiroth schließlich in herrischem Ton. „Komm her."

Besagter Bruder sah gequält in Richtung Reno, aber nach einem gehässigen Schubs von Kadaj schlurfte er unwillig über den verdörrten Rasen und blieb neben Sephy stehen.

„Yo, baby, wurde ja auch Zeit! Wie wär´s wenn wir nen kleinen Abstecher zu mir machen,yo?" Reno griente schon wieder anzüglich, aber Sephiroth schaltete sich ein, bevor der Turk erstmal richtig loslegen konnte.

„Ich denke nicht, Turk."

„Ach jaaaa? Und wieso bitteschön nich, eh?" Der Rothaarige hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und sah den General herausfordernd an.

„Weil," erwiderte der unbeeindruckt „Yazoo zu mir gehört."

Und damit grabschte er dem erstaunten jungen Mann um die Taillie, zog ihn zu sich heran und steckte ihm, zum Schrecken aller Anwesenden, demonstrativ und völlig ungeniert die Zunge in den Rachen.

**Joa...**

**Ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen :D**

**Sorry.**

**Xyleel: Ich hoffe, der Allmächtige ist zu deiner Zufriedenheit geworden und du mochtest das Kapitel:) Obwohl der erste Kuss an Sephiroth ging... Aber er ist ja auch Gott, der darf das! Nuja, von 'vampire' ist auch ein neues Kapitel on, nur so zur Info;)**

**Reviews sind wie immer gerne gesehen!**


	6. Chapter 6

***hüstel***

**Neues Kapitel ist daaaa...**

* * *

*

Im Vorgarten war es totenstill, abgesehen von einem schniefenden Loz, der sich die geschwollene Wange hielt. Er hatte sich gerade eine saftige Backpfeife eingefangen, weil er Kadaj empört am T-shirt rumgezerrt und in die Welt hinauskrakeelt hatte „Guck mal, die beißen sich!"

Nach fünf unendlich langen Minuten hatte Sephiroth seine Zunge endlich wieder eingepackt und stierte mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf den entgeisterten Turk hinab.

Yazoo stand unbeweglich und wie vom Donner gerührt daneben und versuchte, nicht wie ein hyperventilierendes fangirl zur Seite zur Kippen, Schreianfall inklusive.

Kadaj musste erstmal damit klar kommen, dass man ihm ERNEUT die Show gestohlen hatte, und zweitrangig natürlich auch damit, dass seine Brüder offensichtlich eine Beziehung mit Extras hatten, ohne sie sich dazu herab zulassen, IHM das vielleicht auch mal mitzuteilen! Er war ja so fertig... Und überhaupt, was bitteschön fand Sephiroth an Yazoo?! Wenn hier einer Opfer seiner inzestuösen Anwandlungen hätte sein sollen, dann ja wohl Kadaj! Er war schließlich der Anführer, viel charismatischer und sah überhaupt viel besser aus! Wie sehr musste man an Geschmacksverirrung leiden, wenn man Yazoo ihm vorzog?! Wahrscheinlich war es dann eh schon pathologisch... Nicht, dass er besonders scharf darauf war, von Sephy´s Zunge vergewaltigt zu werden, aber hier ging es ums Prinzip! Vor seinem inneren Auge schwebten sehr unerwünschte Horrorszenarien von Yazoo im weißen Brautkleid und Sephiroth als frisch gebackenem Ex-Junggesellen und er musste sich kurz abwenden um seinen Magen wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Eins war mal klar; Trauzeuge würde er NICHT werden, da konnten sie noch soviel betteln!

Reno starrte mit offenem Mund auf die beiden silberhaarigen Männer, dann sammelte er seinen Unterkiefer vom Boden auf und schnappte dramatisch nach Luft. Seine Unterlippe bebte ein paar mal herzerweichend, bevor er sich abrupt auf dem Absatz umdrehte und mit gebrochenem Herzen wimmernd dem Grundstück entfleuchte.

„Hn." Sephiroth blickte dem Turk verächtlich hinterher und sonnte sich noch ein paar Minuten in seinem Triumph. Dann entschied er, wieder zur regulären Tagesordnung überzugehen und bedeutete Kadaj mit einem barschen Wink, ihm ins Haus zurück zu folgen, seinen traumatisierten Kusspartner keines Blickes mehr würdigend.

Wenigstens Loz hatte ein Herz das groß genug war, um sich _ein wenig_ Sympathie abzuringen. Er schlurfte zu seinem Bruder, legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn dann langsam zur Haustür. Jetzt hatte er endlich jemanden, der an seinen Stuhlkreistherapien teilnehmen konnte. Nichts gegen Püppi und Fanti, aber die waren doch arg schüchtern und brachten trotz Loz´ motivierenden und verständnisvollen Worten kaum einen Ton heraus. Naja, so gesehen erhoffte er sich von Yazoo eigentlich auch nicht sehr viel mehr... Tief drinnen in seinem verwirrten Köpfchen ärgerte sich der Loz aber schon, das Sephiroth Sachen in Yazoo reinstecken durfte und ungestraft davon kam, während Loz immer gleich angeblafft wurde wenn er nur mal die Idee der Möglichkeit andachte.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen stellte Loz seinen Bruder neben dem Sofa ab und beeilte sich, fix einen Stuhlkreis zu arrangieren. Yazoo wurde auf der Couch drapiert, eingequetscht zwischen Caroline und Alfred (einem zerfetzten Baumwollknäuel mit Knopf), und lies apathisch die Vorstellungsrunde über sich ergehen.

Sephiroth und Kadaj, die sich für den Monolog des ersteren in die Küche zurückgezogen hatten, schielten etwas befremdet zum Stuhlkreis, wo Loz gerade enthusiastisch berichtete, dass er ein schweres Kommunikationsproblem hatte, weil er üblicherweise in seinem Kinder-Ich gefangen war. Yazoo hörte sich das mehr oder weniger ergeben an, bzw. überhörte es gekonnt, da er noch immer damit beschäftigt war, sein eigenes Trauma zu verarbeiten.

Sephiroth fasste sich schließlich sein kaltes verschrumpeltes Herz und wollte Loz gerade mit einem gezielten Schwertstich von hinten durch die Brust ins Auge von seinem Leiden erlösen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Entnervt über die erneute Unterbrechung marschierte er zur Tür, während Kadaj die Zeit nutzte, Loz aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen und unter dem Tisch zu verstauen, samt Plüschviecher. Seinen blöden, verräterischen und noch immer traumatisierten anderen Bruder würdigte er natürlich keines Blickes.

Sephiroth hatte mittlerweile die schäbige Tür aufgerissen und sich einschüchternd vor dem Störenfried aufgebaut, als ihm ein sehr bekannter Rotschopf störrisch –und nicht sehr beeindruckt- mit seiner Krawatte ins Gesicht schlug.

„Ich fordere dich zum Duell, yo!"

Entgeistert stand der große General auf der Türschwelle, blickte auf den kleinen, mickrigen und sehr lebensmüden Turk hinunter und blinzelte irritiert.

Hinter ihm fiepte etwas hysterisch auf dem Sofa.

Reno schob seine Unterlippe nur weiter raus. „Wir klären das unter Männer, klaro? Wenn ich gewinne, machst du dich vom Acker und die biatch gehört mir, yo. Sollte ich verlieren – was ungefähr so wahrscheinlich ist wie ein bekloppter Ex-General der einen gigantischen Meteor herzitiert weil er glaubt, dass die Welt dadurch ein besserer Ort wird - werde ich mich zu Valentine verziehen und mit ihm gemeinsam über die Un-fair-igkeit der Welt lamentieren..."

Sephiroth warf dem Turk einen abschätzenden, leicht überheblichen Blick zu und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Eigentlich passte das überhaupt nicht in seinen mühsam ausklamüserten und bis auf die Minute durchdachten Zeitplan. Andererseits waren permanente Unterbrechungen auch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei und der Turk sah ziemlich kümmerlich und lasch aus... Als verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem siegessicheren Lächeln und er verkündete süffisant,

„Abgemacht. Wir treffen uns morgen bei Sonnenaufgang, auf dem ehemaligen Shinra-Fußballfeld."

„Ich mach dich platt, yo," erwiderte Reno grimmig und mindestens ebenso siegessicher, allerdings war sein Blick eher an Sephiroth vorbei auf das Wohnzimmer gerichtet, wo er hoffte, einen Blick auf seinen hoffentlich-bald Liebsten zu werfen.

Alles was der Rothaarige allerdings mitbekam, war das monotone Geräusch von Yazoos Stirn die mechanisch und verzweifelt gegen die Tischplatte knallte.

tbc

* * *

**Xyleel:** Uhm... Vielleicht ist meine Sephzoo-Obsession einfach zu offensichtlich, als das sie noch jemanden überraschen würde XD Es ist aber auch zu verlockend... ;) Keine Sorge, das hier ist Renzoo, Yazoo weiß es nur noch nicht, aber er wird es schon noch merken! Vielen Dank für´s lesen und reviewen!


End file.
